The Real Harry Potter, and the family behind him
by FairyPrincessofBurkinaFas
Summary: The truth about who Harry is and about thoses who came before him.


Harry's Family History

I have studies the Harry Potter books, theories and rumors as well as numerous JK Rowling interviews and have produced the following family tree. If you study the connections closely you can see how painfully obvious it is that this is true Harry's family.

I'm going to start with the obvious, Harry's Parents. Lily and James Potter. James, who is obviously the heir to Gryffindor (Godric's Hollow and Harry uses Godric's sword.)

Lily came from a family named Weasly. She had shocking red hair just like the rest of them. Since she was the child of Arthur and Molly Weasly who have seven other children she was lost in diagon alley as a young child and soon forgotten. She changed her name to her mothers maiden name because she was taken in by her mother's parents.

When James married Lily they give birth to twins, Harry and Albus. Albus had red hair just like his mother. Harry had black hair like his father.

Albus took an aging potion when he is two weeks by accident because the container in the fridge was wrongly labeled "breast milk" and James was sleepy at two the morning when he fed it to young Albus. By now Albus was about 30. He moved out and got a dog named Sandy. After a few months of owning the precious pup, Sandy was stolen by a young orphan girl named Annie. In order to obtain his dog back Albus shaved his head and changed his name to one of his middle names (his full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Daddy Brian Dumbledore), Daddy. He changed his last name to Warbucks and charmed a bunch of paper to look like money so he would be "rich." He then adopted Annie and his dear Sandy back into his family.

He soon tired of the small redhead and sent her to live with a random British family, the Dursleys, who changed her name to Petunia. Since hair is easily dyed they changed her hair color to blonde. She grew up and married Vernon Dursley (whose mother was Tom Riddle) and they gave birth to their son, Dudley. They also raised Harry after his parents died.

After "Daddy" had rid himself of Petunia/Annie his dog died. He was terribly sad and changed his name back to it's oringinal (except he removed Daddy to rid himself of the awful memories that reside in the name). When his hair grew back out it was no longer red, but gray.

Contrary to common beleif, the Potters were not betrayed Wormtail and murdered by Voldemort but really survived. The night of a family bar-b-q they decided it would be funny to switch bodies with some guests at the party and mess with the minds of others. All of them were quite drunk. Lily switched bodies with Minerva McGonagalland JAmes switched with his good friend Remus Lupin. Now after some problems with the grill the house caught fire while Minerva and Remus were inside, in Lily and James' bodies. Now by the time Voldemort showed up he was angry and erased the memories of everyone that was present, in a big green flash. It took many years for Lupin and McGonagall to remember their true identities and when they did they held a full out snog session in the Griffindor Common Room. Harry walked in and the sight was so horrific it caused him never to speak again. The now mute Harry went to the Headmaster (his twin) to report what he had seen but he oculd not tell him because he was a mute. So he wrote it all in a notebook instead. This specific notebook was similar to the one the young Tom Riddle (Vernon's mother) used to preserve himslef in except this time it was his 41st year old self. At this point in his life he had red hair and Harry realizes that Tom is really his cousin. At this point they both are so overwhelmed that they hug, but since Harry is so filled with love and Tom with hate, they both explode and the prophecy is fulfilled.

If you think about it all the foreshadowing in the first five books really points to this as the only explanation. I must add that I think how some people butcher the Harry Potter stories by writing stupid and crazy theories about Harry and his family background as spur of the moment random stories is appaling. You should be turned in to the proper authorities. Thank you for your time and I hope my revelation of the Harry Potter books didn't spoil the suprise for you!


End file.
